1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of watercraft equipped with an outboard motor attached to its hull has been known (see, e.g., Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Patent Application No. 2015-504813). The hull is provided with a rear wall to divide a deck space and a motor well in which the outboard motor is disposed. The outboard motor is attached to a transom provided in the motor well, and is capable of tilting up and down. When anchoring the watercraft, the outboard motor is tilted up in order to avoid the occurrence of galvanic corrosion and the attachment of algae.
To expand the deck space, it is effective to shift the rear wall rearward by reducing the size of the motor well. However, in a construction in which the rear wall is shifted rearward, the outboard motor inevitably interferes with the rear wall when located in a tilt-up position. This imposes limitations on the reduction in size of the motor well.